


La revendication du prince

by heera_o



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, sous-entendu de relations sexuelles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/pseuds/heera_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki fait appel au jugement de son père pour régler un différend un peu particulier.</p><p>Fandral ne sait plus trop quoi penser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La revendication du prince

Le festin étant en l’honneur de Thor, à la table principale siégeait donc la famille royale et ses plus proches amis, les trois guerriers et Dame Sif. 

La soirée était déjà bien entamée, les esprits enivrés et l’humeur joyeuse quand à la surprise de tout le monde, Loki prit la parole. 

Loki ne parlait jamais durant les festins, il mangeait, buvait, échangeait quelques paroles essentiellement avec sa mère puis quittait la table.

Mais pour ce soir, le magicien semblait avoir d’autres projets et se leva.

\- Père, j’aimerais solliciter votre jugement sur ce que je nommerais... et cela sans exagération... une iniquité.

Il y eu quelques regards méfiants mais le brun les ignora superbement, ne regardant que le roi qui préféra lui faire signe de poursuivre sans se mouiller.

\- Il y a fort longtemps... j’ai offert une chose précieuse. Il était évident à mes yeux que cette chose, serait utilisée et nullement gaspillée. Or, malgré mes attentes, cela n’est toujours pas le cas. Ma patience est donc à bout et j’entends que l’on me la rende... ou que l’on en fasse usage. 

La table faisait à présent silence, intriguée, tandis qu’Odin réfléchissait soigneusement à chacun des termes que son second fils avait utilisé.

\- Est-ce que cette chose est unique ?  
\- Oui Père. Irremplaçable.  
\- En aurais-tu toi-même l’usage ?  
\- Oui Père. Sans aucun doute.  
\- Eh bien... Tu parais donc dans ton droit en réclamant son retour ou son emploi…

Un sourire fin éclaira brièvement le visage de Loki qui reprit sa place. 

\- Je vous remercie Père. 

Sans cesser de sourire, il reprit sa coupe et alors que les conversations reprenaient, fixa un court instant son regard à l’autre bout de la table sur l’un des convives.

Il quitta la table peu après, fidèle à ses habitudes.

***

La main pâle s’apprêtait tout juste à pousser la lourde porte de sa chambre quand elle stoppa, la frôlant à peine, alors que Loki se tournait vers la source de l’appel, l’air indifférent.

Fandral ralentit le pas, méfiant.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne sais pas à quoi rimait le... jugement de notre roi, mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu m’as regardé. Je ne te laisserais pas te jouer de moi. 

Un fin sourire ironique et glacé joua sur les lèvres du prince.

\- Jouer... c’est bien de ça qu’il est question Fandral, ami cher de mon tout puissant frère.

Et sans plus s’intéresser au blond, il pénétra dans sa chambre, vite suivi du guerrier bien décidé à comprendre et ne pas tomber dans le nouveau piège que le magicien semblait en train de préparer. . 

\- Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ?

Loki prit le temps de poser correctement son manteau sur le dossier avant de s’asseoir sur son lit, les coudes sur les genoux et le bout des doigts les uns contre les autres, cachant en partie son visage et le calcul glacial dans son regard. 

\- Il était une fois... un petit garçon qui avait des amis. Un jour, il vola un baiser à un autre enfant. Ce n’était pas désagréable... alors l’enfant accepta d’en donner d’autres. Les années passèrent et le petit garçon fit promettre à l’enfant que plus tard, il serait sien et que donc, l’enfant ne devait être à personne d’autre. Puis ils grandirent, ce qui est malheureux en soit... et le petit garçon préféra jouer à d’autres jeux, à être un combattant, à faire comme les grands et à plaire aux dames comme les guerriers qu’il admirait tant. 

Si le blond resta un moment décontenancé, il se reprit en partie. 

\- Tu ne veux quand même pas parler de... de ça ? Nous n’étions que des enfants, c’est...  
\- C’était une promesse. Je suis un prince, et s’il me serait ridicule de me cacher à moi-même mes défauts, je ne suis pas un parjureur.

La voix l’avait coupé mais restait calme, glacée, le défiant d’oser contredire cette vérité là et Fandral se tut, incertain.

\- Tu as entendu le jugement de mon père... Ton roi. A priori le choix n’est donc pas difficile Fandral l’Eclair. Délivre moi de cette ridicule promesse... ou fais en usage. 

Médusé, Fandral ne réfléchit pas.

\- Tu veux dire que tu.. tu es toujours... 

Le mouvement rapide de Loki se relevant, le regard furieux et les mâchoires crispées le stoppèrent.

\- Je suis un prince ! Fils d’Odin ! Thor n’est pas le seul dans cette demeure a avoir les qualités requises pour ce rôle n’en déplaise à tous !

Fandral se frotta la bouche, regrettant soudain toutes les coupes qu’il avait avalé au cours de la soirée tandis que Loki lui faisait face, droit, fier, les yeux verts étincelants et glacés à la fois; sa peau pâle contrastant avec la chevelure sombre... et Fandral se demanda depuis combien de temps il n’avait pas regardé le brun. 

Le calme, studieux, difficile, fier et parfois sombre Loki.... l’ombre dans la lumière qu’était l’exubérant Thor. Et comme tout un chacun, Fandral s’était laissé attiré par la lumière. 

\- Ta décision Fandral l’Eclair. Ce ne devrait pas être si difficile que ça !

Simple, oui. Il lui suffisait de libérer Loki et tout le monde serait content. Loki retournerait à ses études, à sa magie, et Fandral retournerait à ses aventures avec ses amis, à toutes les beautés qui croisaient sa route. 

Simple.

Après tout, il n’était pas juste qu’il empêche Loki de vivre sa vie. Pour le moment, il semblait se contenter de sa solitude mais qui disait qu’il ne trouverait personne à l’avenir ? Quelqu’un à qui donner ce que pour le moment, il tenait, lui, entre les mains ? 

***

Le lendemain, Loki surprit de nouveau sa famille lorsqu’il ne déjeuna pas dans sa chambre mais se laissa glisser sur le banc, non pas au loin de son coté de la table comme il en avait l’habitude mais prêt du groupe formé par son frère et ses amis, allant jusqu’à se servir tranquillement dans le plat de Fandral sous les regards stupéfaits.

\- Mon frère ? 

L’air faussement surpris de se faire ainsi interpeller, Loki releva la tête.

\- Ne te soucie de rien Thor..; Fandral et moi avons réglé notre désaccord. 

Un haussement de sourcils.

\- A moins que tu ne vois un problème à ce que je partage votre repas ? 

Le blond secoua la tête.

\- Non, bien sur que non mon frère ! Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu à nos cotés ! Mais de quoi parles-tu ?  
\- Notre ami s’est finalement décidé à faire usage d’une certaine petite chose... un très bon usage devrais-je dire d’ailleurs.

Le brun ne rajouta rien, se désintéressant de l’expression confuse de son frère pour s’occuper de son propre déjeuner avec un léger sourire.

Léger sourire qui pouvait passer pour un écho du sourire enjoué que l’épéiste à ses cotés arborait soudain. 

Si Thor continuait à se poser des questions, Sif, d’abord peu intéressée manqua soudain de s’étouffer, l’air incrédule et le rouge aux joues, les yeux passant d’un Fandral trop enjoué pour que n’avoir fait que dormir cette nuit (elle connaissait bien l’animal) à un Loki trop détendu et trop satisfait pour que ce soit rassurant.


End file.
